¿Por qué Andrea es la más valiente del campamento?
by Gato Jazz
Summary: Desde su aparición, los Dixon mal que mal se hicieron un lugar en el grupo. Lo que no saben es que Daryl, el menor, se hizo un lugar también en las fantasías de las mujeres. De todas, una se armará de valor y se acercará al perfecto desconocido... y hará historia. Desde pre-season 1. Mini fic.


Nota de autora: Desde el _foro **Open! Walkers Inside**_ hemos intentado sin mucho éxito el armar un reto para escribir fanfics con Andrea como protagonista. Lo cierto es que no hemos plasmado la intención en algo concreto. Anda-a-saber-por-qué… Así que, hasta nuevo aviso, no habrá reto. Asumo que Laurie nos perdonó (si es que en algún momento lo recordó). Aún así, me tomo la libertad de colgar estas frases que acompañaban la introducción del topic… A ver si a alguien le despierta la musa con este personaje.

A Beth: "El dolor no se va... Pero aprendes a vivir con él."

A Rick: "Lo único que quería era que nadie muriera."

A Michonne: "No lo elegía a él por sobre ti. Quería una vida. Una vez que entramos a Woodbury, te volviste hostil."

Con Dale: "¿Cómo estás?" "Le disparé a Daryl."

A Daryl: "Nadie puede lograrlo solo ahora".

A Dale, sobre Amy: "Siempre dije que llegaría a casa, y de verdad tenía la intención, pero nunca fui más allá de una llamada telefónica."

* * *

 **¿Por qué Andrea es la más valiente del campamento?**

 **Mini fic** – Los personajes y menciones a la historia de The Walking Dead son sin ánimo de lucro, no soy la dueña de los términos ni de nada más que de mi fanatismo (¿cuál?) por la serie.

.

No habría una forma correcta de decirlo. Quizás hasta era conveniente no detenerse a pensarlo. Lo correcto, desde el inicio, era ignorarlo, continuar _a pesar_ de ello.

El problema fue que, con el verano, el calor llegó al campamento y con él, la ropa empezó a dejar de ser un bien necesario. Literalmente, empezó a desaparecer.

Primero los abrigos, luego las camisetas con mangas. Los pantalones se acortaban mientras que las pieles se hacían un lugar en el día a día del grupo de sobrevivientes.

Quienes más sentían la diferencia eran las mujeres. No sólo porque sus cuerpos ahora estaban más expuestos, las inseguridades de cada una golpeando y picándoles las cabezas, vestigios del pasado aflorando. No, también estaban expuestas a una amenaza más peligrosa, incluso, que los mismos caminantes.

 _Esos_ brazos.

Andrea, sin embargo, se sentía segura. En su vida había pensado en utilizarlos, pero los sombreros se convirtieron en su comodín, en su salvación. Podía observar la musculatura del campesino georgiano a toda hora y en cualquier lugar. Bastaba con doblar el ala de la prenda y aparentar concentración en sus asuntos.

Los sombreros también protegen del sol.

Los sombreros también cubren las cabelleras sometidas a mucho trajín y poco jabón.

Pero sobre todo te dan el beneficio de espectar, sin preocupación alguna de ser descubierta, del espectáculo de la naturaleza que representaban ser los brazos de Daryl Dixon.

Desde un primer momento que mencionado caballero había atraído la atención de las femeninas del grupo. Quizás no por las razones correctas, pero cuando Merle se les acercó en la carretera, recién bajado de su camioneta Ford y caminó directo hacia las damas para desearles un buen día y consultar con ellas, y no con Shane, sobre la posibilidad de sumarse a su contienda, y ese huraño, abiertamente tímido que resultó ser Daryl no dejaba de morderse las uñas mirando el horizonte, que esos bíceps marcados a través de la camisa llamaron la atención de Andrea, de Lori, de Amy, de Carol, Jacqui, incluso de Glenn… Desde ese momento el misterio, el peligro, la fuerza, quedó representada en ese hombre. Su desdén, su poco interés en comunicarse con los demás, todo no hacía más que proliferar más y más el interés de las mujeres.

Sí, los muchachos también reaccionaron a la llegada de los hermanos, pero no de la misma forma. Las precauciones, sin embargo, se diluyeron con el tiempo, se evaporaron en el viento caliente y odorosísimo del descampado de Atlanta, con la llegada del verano.

Las alianzas eran más fuertes que la desconfianza en los extraños. Para el verano se habían constituido en un grupo unido. Mo era que quedara otro remedio para hacer frente a la adversidad pero todos supieron de alguna forma encontrar su rol. Todos excepto Daryl, que continuaba siendo un misterio pero también un objeto de deseo.

Así era como un día cualquiera (de verano, agobiante, doloroso, un esperpento) podía convertirse en todo un show. Si tenías a un grupo de mujeres solteras (teóricamente) y a un tipo durísimo, acabado ya, aceitando una ballesta.

Una de esas tardes, una mujer, haciendo gala de su valentía, se acercó al hombre y comenzaron a hablar…


End file.
